I'll stand by you
by DrDoom2006
Summary: Jade and Rachel will help Tori overcome a terrible loss. At the same time Jade will cope with something that can end her dreams at Hollywood Arts.
1. Chapter 1

Note from author: This is happens after the ending of "WiFi in the sky" altering everything after it. That being said, let's go to our story.

Part 1

On a plane high above California, it's 11:30pm.

-I'm almost done with this script... - Tori said yawning.

-Can you turn off the computer? I'm trying to sleep... -Trina, Tori's older sister said

-You're lucky I convinced the stewardess not to turn you to the authorities for assaulting Perez Hilton!

-He'll write about me on his blog and I'll be famous...

-No he won't! - Tori replied

-I... kept the memory card of his camera... -Trina said while turning to the window and falling asleep again.

Tori was about to say something when the plane tumbled, Trina woke up as the voice of the captain was heard:

-Please remain on your seats as we are now entering a turbulence zone, the seat-belt light is on as of this moment.

Trina noticed how scared her young sister was.

-Chill... Everything will be

But another violent tumbling of the plane and the automatic release of the oxygen masks above them cut her words.

-We'll be OK Tori. We. Will. Be. OK.

Trina said holding her sister's hand.

But the plane tumbled a few more times, people began to get really scared as the voice of the capital was heard again.

-Ladies and gentleman this is your Captain speaking, the turbulence and electric storm have caused damage to some of our systems, we're now approaching Los Angeles International Airport and we have clearance for an emergency landing, please assume emergency landing position as instructed by the stewardess.

As they bend on their seats Tori couldn't held herself.

-I don't want to die Trina...

-You won't... We'll be laughing at this with mom and dad at breakfast tomorrow... you'll see...

But suddenly, the plane pointed down and began an uncontrolled descent, luggage from the compartments above them began to fall as people began to scream.

-TRINNAAAAA!

Beck Oliver's RV, front of the Oliver's house, 12am.

-YOU NEVER SAID SHE WAS 9! - Jade yelled at her boyfriend

-YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME A CHANCE! -Beck yelled back

-I DON'T LIKE YOU BRINGING GIRLS TO THE RV!

-WHY?

-BECAUSE HERE'S WHERE I HAD MY FIRST TIME WITH YOU!

Jade began to sob as she sat on the bed, wishing she hadn't uttered those words. Beck sat beside her.

-I'm sorry... -Jade said crying

-But you said...

-I... I have done it only once... with you... because I love you... it was very special...

Beck hugged her. As he did, his phone rang.

-Andre this is not a good time... Tori's flight? Uh... Flight 139 Aloft... What do you mean turn on the TV?

Beck got to a small TV set he had on the RV an turned it on, he began to flip channels until she got ABC, what he heard froze both him and Jade...

-...details are still scarce but we have confirmation that the plane that crashed while attempting an emergency landing on LAX was indeed Aloft's fight 139 that left Denver this afternoon, emergency personnel report that from the 234 people on board there has been 34 survivors confirmed, among them Perez Hilton, who was on his way home after participating on Reality Show...

Jade remained silent and just glared at Beck who was glaring intently at the screen where images of the disaster where being shown.

-Beck... was that...

-Please... whatever you say...

-WAS THAT THE PLANE TORI WAS FLYING IN?

Beck nodded.

-OH GOD...

Beck glared at her with tears running down his face.

-Well, you happy? She's gone.

-WHAT?

-You always wanted Tori to be gone... you might get your w

Beck couldn't finish as Jade's hand crossed his face.

-TORI IS MY FRIEND AS MUCH AS SHE IS YOURS!

Crying Jade ran out of the RV, Beck took his coat and drove to the airport, Andre was already there.

-Did you find out about Tori?

-I think they took her to the White Memorial Medical Center.

-Come on, let's go - Beck said

As they arrived they saw many people asking for relatives, Andre noticed Tori's parents on a bench nearby.

-Mr. Vega, Mrs Vega, how's Tori? -Beck asked

-We don't know yet... she's in surgery... we don't have word on Trina either... -he replied

-She's a strong girl, I'm sure she'll make it - Andre said

-Thank you Andre - Mrs Vega said

Beck got up when he saw Jade arrive

-Look Jade

-How is she?

-Jade

-How... is... Tori. -Jade asked with pain and rage in her eyes

-She's still in surgery, she's hurt. - Andre replied.

Jade was about talk when she saw a 10 year old boy holding a necklace with a bright star that had the letters T.V. on the center. If someone knew that necklace that was Jade. It was her birthday gift to Trina just a couple of months earlier. She ran to him as he was wheeled to a trauma room.

-Where did you get that? -she asked

-It's... from... the lady that... saved me...

45 minutes earlier, wreckage of flight 139...

-Tori... Tori wake up...

Feeling pain all over her body Trina was able to unfasten her seat-belt, she screamed as her body crashed against what used to be the ceiling of the plane and that now happened to be the floor. She managed to get up and unfasten Tori's seat-belt, she began to clean her face from blood and metal particles.

-Tori please wake up...

-Daddy...

Trina looked up and saw the boy she had been discussing with the whole flight, his dad was nowhere to be found, although making any movement was a torment, Trina got up and got him out, he had a few scratches and bruises but he seemed OK.

-Where's my Dad?

-He...

He saw Trina closing her eyes in pain and holding her belly.

-You're hurt...

-I'm fine...

Trina heard a sound, the plane being upside down had the full weight of the landing gear among other stuff and said weight was crushing everything and everyone in it, suddenly part of the floor above them gave away and Trina hugged both the boy and Tori to protect them. She felt the piercing pain of a piece of metal going into her body, unable to hold on anymore she fell beside both the boy and Tori.

-Are you all right?

-yeah...

Gathering her strength she took off her necklace and gave it to him.

-Keep.. it... now let's get some sleep... help... will come...

Present time.

-When I woke up... I was in an ambulance... - the boy said to Jade

Jade ran to the information desk, and asked for the list of survivors.

-They... they're still looking for people right? -she asked with a trembling voice

The nurse glared at her measuring her words.

-I'm afraid... there's nobody else... nobody was found alive for over an hour already... I'm sorry...

Beck ran to held her as she fell on her knees.

-No...

Four weeks before, 11pm Vega residence. Someone knocks at the door.

-Great, I clearly told Tori not to order that pizza if she was going out with Andre, I ain't eating all those calories on my own.

But as she opened the door she saw Jade, the goth girl seemed upset and pushed her aside.

-Excuse me?

-Where's Tori? - Jade said with a trembling voice

Trina glared at her.

-She's out with Andre... are you... OK?

Jade sunk on the sofa and began to sob, Trina knelt before her holding her hands.

-I'm not Tori but I can help you.

Jade glared at her.

-I... make your life a living hell... and you want... to help me?

-That's school stuff... -Trina replied

-I... I did something stupid...

-Go on...

-Last month... last month I... I... had my first time with Beck...

Trina smiled.

-It's OK... you love him, and believe me, he loves you more than his own life - Trina said as she prepared her a cup of tea.

-I know... but... I...

Trina's eyes opened wide as she knelt to see Jade eye to eye.

-You don't mean...

Jade closed her eyes as her hands clinched against her skirt as a river of tears filled her cheeks.

-I'm... I'm already... a week late...

-Calm down, drink the tea, I'll help you figure this out OK? I have to go with Tori to Ohio to see our cousin Rachel perform in a musical in a couple of days... look, calm down, I promise you, when we come back, I'll help you through this.

-Thank you...

In a gesture very rare in her, Jade hugged her.

-Do me a favor... don't tell Tori about this please...

-Don't worry. I won't.

The present. Two days after the crash. Tori lays in her bed her right leg on a cast and hanging from a cable above, Jade and Cat are beside her as she starts to wake up.

-Tori... don't move... you're hurt...

-Everything hurts...

-Rest. You will be OK.

The mere sound of those words and the way Jade held her hand made her realize something.

-Trina.. how's Trina...?

Jade held her hand tight as Cat began to sob...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

-What... Where is Trina? - Tori asked

-She...

-She's fine, she's in another room. -Beck said walking in.

Jade glared at him furiously

-Beck can I see you outside? -She said

As they reached the hall, Jade spoke, she was upset.

-Why are you lying to her? - She asked

-Did you saw her? She's badly hurt. - Beck replied

-She has a right to know the truth -Said Jade

-Her hip is so damaged she might not walk again. I think she'll have enough on her plate to add the fact that her sister is dead.

Jade glared at him.

-What...?

-Look... We'll tell her.., just not now... OK?

Jade was about to say something when a scream from the room made both of them turn to the door.

-GO GET A DOCTOR! -Jade yelled

As she ran in she saw Cat holding Tori.

-What happened?

Cat was hysterical

-She... She tried to sit... And and..

Suddenly a doctor and two nurses ran in pushing them back.

-It'll be OK Tori... calm down, nurse, 3mg of morphine, NOW! - The Doctor ordered

The nurse did as told and as moments passed Tori began to feel better.

-What.., what's wrong with me? - She weakly asked

-Tori... Your hip is severely injured, you'll go into reconstructive surgery tomorrow. - the doctor replied

-Will... I be... O...K...

The man in white did not answered, he just caressed her forehead as she was sound asleep. But as he turned around he was faced with Jade looking at him.

-Will she be OK? - she asked

-We... don't know yet... the best hope is that she can walk with a cane for the rest of her life.

Jade stood there, frozen, why was life so unfair? She sat beside the bed and held Tori's hand.

-I'll stand by you, no matter what Tori, I promise.

-Can I help you?

Upon hearing her voice Jade remembered that Cat was still in the room, turning to her she smiled.

-Yes Cat, we will take care of Tori.

-Yay!

-Shut up! Tori is asleep!

-Sorry... -said Cat

Two hours later Jade was leaving the hospital when Beck ran to her.

-Jade

-Leave me alone.

-I want to talk to you...

-What makes you think I want to listen to you?

-Our baby...

Jade turned around, her eyes opened wide.

-How... can... you?

-Before they left, Trina came to my RV and we spoke... I wasn't supposed to tell you...

The night before Tori and Trina's trip, Beck's RV.

Beck was in his bed reading a magazine when someone knocked at his door.

-It's open! - he yelled back

He was surprised to see Trina walk in.

-You do know that if Jade walks in here and sees you it's going to mean trouble for the both of us, right?

-I need to talk to you.

-OK... - Beck said intrigued.

-What does Jade mean to you?- Trina asked

-What?

-What does she mean to you, do you love her? Do you want her just to "have fun" with?

-WAIT A MINUTE

-ANSWER MY QUESTION! - Trina yelled

-I love her more that I love my life. Happy?

-There's something you should know. But you must not tell her about it until she chooses to tell you.

-What are you talking about?

-Jade gave you the most important thing a girl has, she did it because she loves you dearly.

-You mean...

-Yes. Her first time was with you. -Trina said

-And you want to talk to me about this because?

-Because what you both did has consequences.

Beck's eyes opened wide.

-Jade is pregnant. -Trina sentenced.

Beck glared at her for several moments.

-Wait a minute, how can you be so sure?

-She came to my house two days ago, all she symptoms she has prove it.

-wow...

-Listen to me. You better take care of her and that baby or you'll answer to me.

-Look I love Jade, and if she's having a baby I'll love them both, I promise.

Trina smiled.

-Thank you. When I come back we'll have lunch and talk about this OK?

To Trina's surprise Beck hugged her.

Present time.

Jade glared at Beck as he finished his story.

-So?

-It's our son or daughter... I want to help you raise it, I love you both.

-I need time to think about this OK?

-Jade what are you saying?

-I'M 17! I... I WANT TO KEEP ON MY DREAMS OF BEING AN ACTRESS! I... can't... I can't...

Beck ran to her as she fell to her knees crying. For the first time in his life he saw a different Jade, one that was vulnerable and that didn't knew what road to take.

-We're together... I know it's a lot but we'll get through it... and Tori needs us too.

-help me...

The following morning Jade arrived to the hospital, as she entered Tori's room she saw a girl with long black hair sitting beside the bed, holding Tori's hand as the brunette slept.

-Who are you?

She stood up.

-I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry, Tori's cousin.

-I'm Jade... Jade West, a friend of Tori. - she replied

-A pleasure, maybe you can help me, before falling asleep Tori said Trina was in this hospital, can you tell me in which room?

Jade glared at her.

-Come with me.

Jade led her to the garden inside the hospital. She glared at her. She looked as perky as Cat but with Tori's hair.

-Trina... is not here...

-What? But Tori said

-Tori doesn't know.

Rachel seemed confused.

-Know... what?

-Trina... died in the crash...

Rachel glared at her as tears began to run down her face.

-what... ?

-Tori... Tori doesn't know... we don't want her to know yet...

Rachel sat and sobbed. Jade held her hands.

-We need to be strong for Tori... all of us.

Rachel nodded.

-You're an incredible friend... -she said

A few days later Tori woke up in the middle of the afternoon. It had been at least two weeks since the nightmare had began and nobody had helped her so she could go and see Trina. Moving slowly and resisting the pain she sat up, the pain was unbearable but she managed to get her leg off the sling that kept it hanging. Then she moved to the side of the bed and got in her wheelchair. The pain she was feeling was unbearable as the weight of her body was directly on her injured hips, yet her desire to see her sister kept her going. She finally arrived to the nurse's desk.

-E... Excuse... me...

-Yes? Are you OK?

-Wh... what's... what's... the room... of.. Tr... Trina... Katrina... Vega...

The nursed typed in.

-I'm sorry... the only Vega in this hospital... is Victoria Vega... there's a record of a Katrina Vega... but... she's deceased...

-NO!

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Jade entered Tori's room, the brunette was sound asleep, Jade placed the magazines and chocolates she brought for her, if there was something that would always made Tori that was chocolate. She checked that everything was fine, then she sat beside the bed. But as she accommodated the pillow she noticed how humid it was, and the reason was mere millimeters from her eyes, Tori's cheeks were marked by tears. Not wanting to disturb her she sat on a nearby chair, she fell asleep minutes after, she was startled when Tori woke up.

-Jade...

-Hey...

-So... how... how is... how is Trina doing? - She asked

-She... She's doing fine... She

-Why...

-what? -Jade asked puzzled

-WHY ARE YOU LYING TO ME! TRINA IS DEAD! SHE HAS BEEN SINCE THE CRASH! -Tori yelled in tears.

-Who...

-I wanted to see her... and I asked... I know you hate me... but... not... this much...

-The truth is... We... thought it was better if you didn't knew for a while...

-We? - Tori asked

-All of us, Beck, Cat, me, even Robbie...

-Can I be alone please?

-NO - Jade replied

-What?

Jade paced around the room, she then finally sank in a chair in front of Tori.

-Because I need you as much as you need me OK? - the goth girl said

-Really? I just learn I lost my elder sister and that I might not even walk again... how can I possibly be like you? - Tori replied

- I'm pregnant... I'm 17 and I'm going to have a baby and I don't have an idea of what to do...

-You're what...? How?

Jade glared at her.

-I can expect that question from Cat, but if you really want to know I can give you the talk now. - Jade replied trying to keep herself from crying.

-No... So what does Beck think about it? - Tori asked

Jade smiled.

-What? I'm sure of two things, you love Beck more than your own life, and second he's the only person you'll allow to lay a finger on you.

-He.., he's happy,.. He wants to keep it...

Tori glared at her.

-Jade... you can't... I mean...

The goth girl raised her head, make up running on her cheeks understanding Tori's question.

-NO! DON'T YOU EVER... I... just need time...

Three weeks went by, Jade and Tori spent countless hours talking and bonding with each other, specially since Jade requested to be allowed to stay with Tori at night at the hospital, so, after Mr. Vega picked up Cat to take her home, both girls talked until they fell asleep. A week later it was time for Tori to finally leave the hospital, she expected Jade to come pick her up, so she was shocked to see her father there.

-Where's Jade? -she inquired

-Something came up, come on, it's time to go home. - Mr. Vega said

Still feeling pain Tori accommodated herself on what was going to be her companion from that day on: her wheelchair. She barely said a word on the way home, as she got down from the car to the wheelchair her dad held her hands.

-It's going to be fine pumpkin... I promise you...

Tori's eyes opened wide as the door opened, a huge sign that read "Welcome Home Tori" hanged above the kitchen, Jade and Cat were giving the final touches to a huge cake they baked for her. Robbie, Andre and Beck were near the stairs. As she glared at them she noticed a strange device near them.

-The boys helped me install an elevator so you can come down whenever you want and

-Take me to my room - Tori said clenching her fists

-But your friends want

-TAKE ME TO MY ROOM! - Tory yelled

As Mr. Vega came down Jade rushed upstairs, she opened the door and walked in. Tori was in her bed crying.

-OK, what was that about? Cat and I worked all afternoon baking that cake and so did the boys fixing the elevator for you.

-I don't want it... I don't want any of this...

-Look, everyone is doing this for you, to help you to make everything better. - Jade said

-They're... they're all assuming... I... I'll never walk again... it's not fair...

Jade sat beside her.

-You will... I promise...

Suddenly the door opened and Cat cheerfully walked in with a tray that had three plates with cake in it.

-I brought cake!

Jade helped Tori sit and the three of them ate the cake, Jade saw that Tori was sobbing.

-The cake is delicious... so what's wrong? - Jade said

-It's... chocolate and peanut butter... Trina loved peanut butter...

-Tori... as long as you remember her... she'll always be alive. - Cat said

Both Tori and Jade saw her intently, tears were running down her face.

-Cat... why did you said that?

The red haired girl turned around and began to walk to the door.

-Cat stop. - Jade said

-I... I want... soda... -she said with a trembling voice.

Jade got up and walked to her, she turned Cat and around hugged her as she began to sob. It took Tori just a few seconds to understand.

-Your brother... is dead... right? That's why you keep mentioning him...

-He's not dead... not as long as I remember him... - Cat replied

Three days later Jade, as she had promised Tori in one of her night conversations, drove her to physical therapy.

-OK Tori, today I'm going to work on your legs only OK? Just lay there. - the therapist ordered

Jade glared as Tori moaned in pain when the therapist began her work, an hour later she drove her back home not without stopping by Jade's favorite sushi place where she bought Tori some lunch. The brunette continued to be quiet, Jade decided not to bother her. The next day was much like the previous one, when the arrived home though, Cat was waiting for them.

-Toriii! Jade! Hi!

-Hey Cat - Jade replied

-Hi Cat - Tori added

-I made some cupcakes!

Jade helped Tori to her room, Cat brought the cupcakes and three glasses of milk and the three girls enjoyed the sweets. Everything seemed fine for the next three weeks, just until the therapist asked Tori to try to stand up and walk a few paces, Jade was about to say something when Tori stumbled to the front a crashed to the floor.

-Tori are you OK? - The therapist asked

-I want to go home please -Tori said

Jade helped her to the wheelchair and then drove her back home. What she didn't expected was what happened the day after as she arrived to pick her up.

-Mr. vega where's Tori? -She asked

-I think she's still in her room. -He replied

Thinking that she was still getting ready Jade decided to watch TV, but as minutes passed she began to worry and went upstairs, what she saw shocked her, wrapped in her sheets, Tori was still in bed.

-HEY! We're supposed to be at the clinic in half an hour or we'll be late for school.

-I'm not going... I'm done... -Tori replied.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

-What do you mean you're not going? - Jade said in shock

-I had it... it hurts... I can't do it Jade... it's over... everything is over...

-Tori sit down. - Jade commanded

The half latina did as told and as soon as she was sitting before the goth girl, her hand crossed her face.

-JADE! - she yelled in pain and shock

-Your sister died so you could live on... that's how you pay her back?

-IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! - Tori yelled back

-NO!... remember that boy that was behind you on the plane? The one that had the necklace that I gave Trina?

Tori nodded.

-He told me... how Trina protected you and him...

-what...?

Jade got up.

-There's a lot you don't know Tori...

-I know what I heard the Doctors say the other day... Dr. Coleman said I'll be lucky if I walk... let alone do anything else - Tori's voice was breaking.

-VICTORIA VEGA!

The half latina glared at the Goth Girl before here.

-Get up, or I'll drag you... you will not only walk... you'll be dancing... you'll be...

Tori was startled when Jade moaned in pain.

-Jade...

-I'm fine... just please don't quit...

Slowly Tori got dressed and resumed therapy... to her surprise Jade had talked to the doctors and they had changed the way they were treating her, she felt more comfortable and a small light of hope began to lit in her heart.

-Better? - Jade asked as she was driving her home

-Jade... thank you...

-Just don't quit OK? - the goth girl said

-Look, there's Beck - Tori said as the boy waited in front of her house

After helping Tori back to her room and saying their goodbyes both Jade and Beck walked outside the Vega residence.

-I want to talk to you - he said

-I don't want to talk to you. - Jade coldly replied

-Just hear me out please.

-I don't want... -Jade held from her car as she, again, felt an excruciating pain in her insides.

-You OK?

-I'M FINE! What do you want? - she retorted

-Look... that baby... boy or girl... is mine as much as it is yours... I want you to let me in on it... - Beck pleaded

Jade glared at him.

-We'll see... - she said

A months went by, Jade's belly grew as much as Tori's progress in therapy, she was already able to walk using a walker although the pain in her lower back was not easy to endure. That's why her friends made sure that both girls were comfortable during class. What Jade had not told anyone was what her obstetrician Dr. Rossman had told her a few days back.

-Jade, I wanted you to come with your mother - she severely said

-I'm 17, and besides she's busy. - Jade replied

-Look Jade, this is serious, the eco sonograms we did yesterday are showing that there's something not entirely OK with your pregnancy.

Jade's eyes opened wide.

-Will the baby be OK? -she asked in fear

-The danger is not for the baby... it's for you. Jade... this is exactly why getting pregnant at this age is dangerous... sometimes... things might go wrong and

-Save the baby... no matter what... please

Now it was Dr. Rossman's eyes the ones that opened wide.

-Jade..

-Promise me... you'll save the baby if something goes wrong. PROMISE ME! - Jade said with her voice breaking.

-I promise. - she softly said

The present, lunchtime in Hollywood Arts Highschool

-Your belly is so big - Cat said caressing it

-You're due next month right? - Tori asked

-yeah... -Jade replied

Tori glared at her.

-Aren't you nervous? - the half latina asked

-No. I'm fine. - Jade replied in her usual cold way

That night Jade was checking her e-mail in Beck's computer, a message from Dr. Rossman caught her eye, it read:

_Jade, _

_I urgently need to see you, the results of the latest eco sonogram came in and we need to admit you to the hospital to ensure your baby's safety. _

_Please call me. _

_Dr. Emily Rossman_

Jade closed her eyes and caressed her belly.

-You'll be fine... I promise you... - tears began to run down her face

-You OK? - he asked

Startled, the goth girl closed her computer.

-Yeah... nothing to worry.

-Come on, dinner is ready - Beck said

Jade nodded and followed him, they ate and then went to bed in Beck's RV as he had decided that until the day Jade gave birth, she wasn't going to be far from him, the next morning, Beck got up and went inside to make breakfast, Jade woke a few minutes after, but not because she was ready, because of the immense pain she felt in her belly, almost crying she got up, she noticed the trail of blood in her thighs, she tried to scream for Beck... but the next wave of pain was so intense that her eyes closed and she fell to the floor.

-Jade, are you up? Ja... JADE! - Beck screamed upon seeing her on the floor.

Two hours later Tori was in her living room, dialing on her cellphone.

-Where are they? We're supposed to be in class already - she complained

Suddenly her phone rang.

-Jade where are... Cat? Cat why do you have Jade's... Cat stop crying... what... I... I want to get there... please please tell Andre to come pick me up...

At Cedars Sinai Medical Center Dr. Rossman and her team were about to try to save Jade's baby. One of the assistants spoke.

-Dr. Rossman this is very high risk, how do you want us to proceed?

She remained silent for a few seconds, then she spoke.

-The Baby is the priority, understood? Baby is priority one. - as she spoke she caressed Jade's cheek.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Tori wanted to walk faster, to run... but her body wasn't ready, the walker in front of her was a clear reminder of that, Andre had picked her up and now he was walking behind her, making sure she was fine.

-Tori slow down, you're going to hurt yourself - he said

-No, I have to get there... I... need to know how... how Jade is... - was the response from the half-latina

-Yeah, but you shouldn't force yourself like that

Tori didn't answered, the effort she was making was creating an enormous pain in her hips, but as greater the pain was, so was her will, as she turned around in one of the halls the scene before her was grim, Cat was hugging her purple giraffe with all her might, tear streaks in her cheeks showed that she had been crying her eyes out. Beck paced on hall while Robbie comforted red haired girl. Not too far, Mr. West had his face covered with his hands.

-w... why is everyone? - Tori said with a trembling voice

Beck approached and led her to a seat.

-Beck... how... how is she? - she asked

-She's still in surgery.. but... they don't know... Dr. Rossman... told Jade's Dad that she asked her to save the baby...

Tori glared at him

-Wha... what... do you mean?

-Jade asked... that if... if they... if they had to choose in there... she decided that the baby should live... - Beck said, his voice breaking

In the operating room Dr. Rossman glares at the monitors controlling Jade's vitals, her and her assistants uniforms already soaked in blood.

-We need to get the baby out - she commanded

With precision she began the operation to save Jade's baby, outside the gang expected news, Tori was silent, she reacted when Beck arrived with coffee and a donut.

-Eat something - he said

-I can't... I'm worried about Jade...

-She's strong...

In the O.R. the surgery continued...

-Her vitals remain stable, but she keeps losing blood - an assistant declared

-Keep the transfusions coming, come on Jade, you're strong baby come on...

Dr. Rossman took the baby in her hands and quickly passed it to one of the nurses, seconds later the baby cried, she went to Jade and kissed her forehead.

-She's safe Jade... she's

-Doctor there's another baby - another nurse said

Dr. Rossman's eyes opened wide as she went and saw that it was true, at that same moment the monitors began to beep.

-Doctor her pulse is dropping fast! - a nurse declared

-Come on Jade, keep it up a little more... - Dr. Rossman said

Three hours later Dr. Rossman walked out, the group glared at her, specially because her uniform was literally red, you knew it was blue because the back was mostly clean. He saw the group glaring at her and decided to talk privately with Mr. West.

-How is she? - he asked in fear

Dr. Rossman glared at him, this was the part of her job that she always hated, but it was also her responsibility.

-The babies are fine, they are now being taken care of - she said

-And Jade? - Mr. West asked in fear

Dr. Rossman sat beside him.

-You have to be proud of her Mr. West... she fought all the way until they were OK... she was very strong...

-oh god...

Mr. West sank his face in his hands and began to sob.

-A counselor is on the way to talk to you Mr. West. But let me assure you, Jade resisted until they were safe... it was as if she was aware...

As she walked out Beck ran to her, Mr. Wests sobs gave him the answer he needed as well as Dr Rossmann's teary eyes.

-No... NO! no please... -Beck said falling to his knees as he punched the floor.

Tears began to run down Tori's cheeks as she understood the message, loud and clear. Andre hugged Cat who started to sob holding to him.

Six years later...

-Daddy are we going to go see aunt Tori perform today? - a little girl asked as she ate her cereal.

-Yes Katrina, but eat your breakfast first. - Beck said

-HEY! IT'S AUNT CAT! - another girl beamed as she looked through the window

-HII! - The red haired girl said as she hugged her.

-Remember, no licorice before breakfast - Beck sentenced

-Jadeyn go eat your breakfast - Cat said sweetly

-Yes Aunt Cat - the girl said as she ran to the table

-They're so cute - Cat said as she glared at the girls eating their cereal

-I know... it's like seeing Jade again... but double. - said Beck

-I miss her... graduation wasn't the same without her... - Cat replied

Beck hugged her, the twin girls that were a reflection of their late mother ran to them.

-We ate breakfast! - the one named Katrina said

-And now we want licorice - the one named Jadeyn sentenced

Cat smiled and, as it was custom in her, produced the candy from her bra, the girls ecstatically jumped and began to eat it.

-Hey you two, what do we say?

-Thank you Aunt Cat! - both beamed

Later that afternoon, Cat, Beck, the twins and Andre were in the first row of the Hollywood Bowl where Tori debuted in the theatrical adaptation of "The Black Swan" at the end, they went backstage to meet Tori, who received a stand ovation for her performance.

-Momma Tori!- the twins exploded as they ran and hugged her.

-Hiii! - Tori beamed.

-You were amazing chica - Andre said

-Thank you, I'm still in some pain but I can handle it.

-I also came because... tomorrow it's the sixth anniversary - Beck said

Tori smiled, and hugged him.

-That's something I'll never forget - Tori replied, a tear running down her face.

The following morning at Los Angeles National Cemetery Beck and Tori walked towards a grave in the most beautiful part of the gardens, Tori knelt and glared at the plaque that identified the person that laid there, it read: _To the most incredible friend, the toughest chick in Hollywood Arts and the mother of two beautiful angels, Jadeyn "Jade" West, from her friends Tori, Cat, Andre, Robbie and her boyfriend Beck" _beside her, another plaque also read _To the best sister and daughter in the world: Katrina Rose Vega - you are now the brightest star in heaven and shine like no other" _

-Just wanted you to know... they're growing so fast and so beautifully... they know you're always with them, protecting them... Jade... Trina... I... I... miss you...

Beck knelt beside her as the half-latina was unable to continue talking, sobs and tears breaking her up. Beck helped her up.

-They know... they always have. I can feel it - he said

-Momma Tori! Look! Aun Cat bought us ice cream! - Katrina beamed as she showed her a strawberry cone

-I got chocolate! - said Jadeyn

Tori cleaned the tears from her face while Beck smiled.

-We should get ice cream too don't you think? - he said

-We definitely should - Tori replied

-Momma Tori why do we always come here? - Jadeyn asked

Tori knelt before her.

-Because... I have a promise to keep. And I'll explain it to you when you get older. OK?

The little girl nodded hugged the half latina.

-Come on let's go - Beck said

-They're lovely - said Tori

Beck kissed her for any response

-Not more than you Tori - he said with a smile

Tori hugged him and laid her face on his chest, hoping that life never forced her to go through the hell she had been through... alas she knew, that even if so, there always will be a friend that will come and say "I'll stand by you"

The End.


End file.
